1. Field
The following description relates to methods of manufacturing an active matrix substrate and an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent flat panel display devices are driven by an active matrix method, where a light emitting device is formed on an active matrix substrate that includes a plurality of thin-film transistors. In particular, an organic light emitting display device uses a thin-film transistor formed with a poly-silicon material. When a low-temperature crystallization method is used for forming a poly-silicon film, the process of manufacturing of the flat panel display devices is very complicated, and thus, productivity is reduced.
That is, in order to form the active matrix substrate, a plurality of patterning processes, which use a photolithography process, are used. In this case, photo masks corresponding to desired patterns are used in each of the patterning processes.
Accordingly, manufacturing costs are increased due to the large amount of equipment used for performing the photolithography processes, and an overall process time is increased due to the photolithography processes, thereby reducing productivity.
Also, a low-yield production is caused due to particles generated during various processes.